Conventional vacuum cleaner attachments, such as upholstery cleaning nozzles, are not well suited for cleaning out large narrow spaces between walls and furniture items, such as desks and file cabinets or similar narrow spaces between furniture pieces in homes and offices. Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide a simple and inexpensive vacuum cleaner attachment for this purpose which is compatible with almost any vacuum cleaner and its other customary attachments.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.